Graffiti Queen
by JingKikuta
Summary: [No Ninja] Die Konoha High School. Hier will Tenten ein neues Leben anfangen – doch was, wenn ihr die Schatten aus der Vergangenheit folgen und die perfekte Fassade der neuen Welt um sie herum zu bröckeln anfängt? Genre: Romanze/Drama/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Ͼr****affi****t****i ****Ͼ****u****e****en**

Fandom: Naruto

Genre: Romanze

Kurzbeschreibung

[No Ninja] Die Konoha High School. Hier will Tenten ein neues Leben anfangen – doch was, wenn ihr die Schatten aus der Vergangenheit folgen und die perfekte Fassade der neuen Welt um sie herum zu bröckeln anfängt? Genre: Romanze/Drama/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Alle vorkommenden Figuren gehören Masashi Kishimoto und wir profitieren in keinster Weise von der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte.

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu unserer Geschichte.

Wie ihr vielleicht schon der Kurzbeschreibung entnommen habt, geht es hier größtenteils um Tenten – aber natürlich kommen auch die anderen Narutocharas zu Wort.

Wir hoffen, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und sind offen gegenüber jeglicher Art von Kritik, also seit nicht schüchtern – diese kleinen Kästchen mit den Buchstaben drauf sind nicht nur Deko.

Pairings werden nicht verraten, wer liest schon eine Liebesgeschichte, bei der man weiß wie es ausgeht? (Romeo & Julia ausgelassen)

Viel Spaß

* * *

Erstes Kapitel: Summertime

„Lichterstraße 10... Lichterstraße 10... Welcher Trottel hat diesen Stadtplan gemalt?"

Es war später Nachmittag und eine junge Frau, schätzungsweise 16 Jahr alt, ruckelte die Straße entlang, halb begraben unter einer gigantischen Stadtkarte. Ihr langes Haar war zu einem einst strengen Dutt hochgesteckt, aus dem sich mehrere kastanienbraune Strähnen gelöst hatten, die ihr nun in die überhitzte Stirn fielen. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken darüber, die hinter einer gigantischen Sonnenbrille verborgenen Augen auf das Papier vor sich gerichtet. Nach einigen Minuten in denen nur das Rascheln des Papiers und leises Fluchen zu hören waren, knüllte die Frau die Karte schließlich mit einem entnervten Aufstöhnen zusammen und beförderte sie in den nächsten Mülleimer.

„Suche ich den Weg halt alleine..."

Sie schleifte ihren karogemusterten Trolley hinter sich her und unter das Rattern der Rollen und das Schleifen des abgewetzten Stoffes über die Zementplatten mischte sich eine leichte Melodie, die sie vor sich hin summte.

„_Summertime... and livin' is easy..."_

Der schwere Duft von Blume schwängerte die warme Sommerluft und einige Meter weiter rauschten Autos die belebteren Straßen entlang. Die Häuser sahen aus wie aus dem Bilderbuch. In den Vorgärten standen blühende Büsche und wilder Wein rankte sich an den Zäunen entlang, die Wände waren in frohen bunten Farben gestrichen. Eine bunt gescheckte Katze sprang von einem Zaunpfosten hinunter und schlich schwerfällig auf die andere Straßenseite, wo sie sich auf einem kleinen sonnenbeschienen Mäuerchen niederließ und umher rollte. Sie reckte die weißen Pfoten in die Luft, legte sich auf den Rücken und streckte die rosafarbene Nase in die Luft.

„_Fish are jumpin'... and the cotton is high..."_

Die junge Frau blieb an einer unbefahrenen Kreuzung stehen und streckte sich um einen Blick auf die kleinen Straßenschilder erhaschen zu können. Sie ruckelte ein bisschen mit dem Kopf, ging dann ein paar Schritte zurück und schob die Sonnenbrille ein paar Zentimeter nach unten. Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen braunen Mandelaugen fixierte sie nochmals das Schild und formte dann lautlos das Wort 'Lichterstraße'. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren himbeerfarbenen Lippen aus. Sie schleifte ihren Koffer um die Ecke und ließ ihren Blick die Hausnummern entlang wandern.

„30... 32... Dann muss ich wohl-" Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um „Da lang."

Sie machte eine gewagte Kehrtwende mit ihrem Koffer und zog die Straße entlang. Irgendwo grillte jemand, und der Geruch von rauchigem Fleisch erinnerte sie daran, dass sie seit heute morgen nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Ihr Magen machte sich schmerzhaft bemerkbar und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Hoffentlich hatten ihre neuen Mitbewohner etwas zu essen da – sonst würde sie sich wohl gezwungen sehen einer von ihnen einen Arm ab zu kauen.

„12... 10!"

Sie blieb vor einem gelben Haus stehen. Das Gartentor quietschte als sie es mit dem Knie öffnete und den schmalen Plattenweg betrat, der vom staubigen Bürgersteig über den ausgetrockneten Rasen zu Veranda führte. Die weiße Farbe an dem Holzgeländer begann bereits ab zu blättern und an den Gartenrändern standen ein paar unbepflanzte Blumenbeete. Ätzend schleppte sie den Koffer die paar Treppen zur Haustür hoch und hielt Ausschau nach einer Klingel... Ein kleiner Messingknopf sprang ihr ins Auge. Sie drückte ihn und musste nur kurz warten. Kaum war das Schellen der Glocke verklungen hörte sie auch schon Fußgetrappel und aufgeregte Stimmen auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Glaubst du das ist sie?"

„Nein, das ist der Sensemann, der deine Schulden begleichen will. Jetzt mach schon auf, Ino."

Eine hochgewachsene Blondine öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und ihr beleidigt verzogenes Gesicht wandelte sich augenblicklich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln, als sie die junge Frau erblickte.

„Hi! Ich bin Ino. Du musst unsere neue Mitbewohnerin sein. Oh mein Gott, ich freu mich so dich kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe du fühlst dich wohl hier. Wo ist denn dein Koffer? Ach da. Sollen wir dir tragen helfen? Aber klar doch ich meine du hast ihn schließlich schon die ganzen Stufen raufgeschleppt und dazu sind wir schließlich da. Hab ich schon gesagt wie sehr ich mich freue dich kennen zu lernen?"

„Gott, Ino. Lass sie wenigstens reinkommen bevor du sie zutextest.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter der Blonden und ein zweites Mädchen drängte sich zu ihr nach vorne und zog sie in die Wohnung.

Hinter Ino erschienen noch zwei weitere Mädchen, die ihr ihren Koffer abnahmen und sie in eine kleine, aber gemütliche Küche geleiteten.

„Also,", begann das Mädchen, was vorhin Ino unterbrochen hatte, „nachdem Ino uns bei der Vorstellung so rüde übergangen hat, sollte ich das wohl besser mal nachholen. Das..." Sie deutete auf ein schüchtern zu Boden blickende Blauhaarige. „...ist Hinata und bevor du fragst: Ja Hinata Hyuga, einzige Tochter von Hiashi Hyuga, dem Besitzer des weltberühmten Anwaltunternehmens Hyuga Companies. Die andere Blondine mit den vier Zöpfen ist Temari, Ino kennst du ja schon und ich bin Sakura."

„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.", mit ihrem freundlichsten Lächeln, schüttelte die Brünette allen vier Mädchen die Hände, „Ich bin Tenten-" Sie wurde von einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion unterbrochen, die vom Nachbarhaus auszugehen schien und die Fensterscheiben klirrend vibrieren ließ. Trotz dem schien Tenten die Einzige zu sein die in so etwas wie Panik verfiel. „Oh mein Gott! Was war das!? Kommt! Wir müssen sehen ob jemand verletzt ist! Polizei! Feuerwehr!"

„Ganz ruhig. Das sind nur unsere bescheuerten Nachbarn.", beruhigte sie Hinata. Temari hatte unterdessen unsanft eines der malträtierten Fenster aufgerissen und schrie wütend: „Deidara! Verflucht ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du deine Experimente auf den Chemieunterricht beschränken sollst!"

„Tut mir Leid, un. Kommt nicht wieder vor. Bitte, tu mir nichts,un.", tönte eine verängstigte Stimme herüber.

Mit einen zufriedenem Lächeln schloss Temari das Fenster wieder und zog sich elegant auf das Fenstersims.

„Die machen so was häufiger. Zum Glück hat Temari sie soweit unter Kontrolle, dass sie uns immer einen Präsentkorb dalassen, wenn das passiert.", meinte Ino grinsend, „Möchtest du vielleicht was trinken?"

„Ich denke Tenten würde lieber erst Mal ihr Zimmer sehen und sich etwas ausruhen." Sakura wandte sich an die erleichtert nickende Tenten. „Du hast bestimmt eine lange Reise hinter dir. Komm, deine ist die letzte Tür." Sakura strich sie das rosane Haar hinter die Ohren, dann schnappte sie sich Tentens Koffer und führte sie in ein kleines spartanisch eingerichtetes Zimmer. Abgesehen von einem schmalen Bett und einem kahlen Schrank, war es leer und so fiel der Blick ungehindert auf die wohl ehemalig weißen Wände.

„Ehm..." Tenten sah sich in dem beinahe leeren Raum um. „Ich möchte ja jetzt nicht irgendwie... verwöhnt, oder hochnäsig, oder so rüber kommen, aber... also, das Zimmer ist doch etwas..."

Sakura lachte kurz auf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Morgen räumen wir unsere Zimmer ein. Wir sind alle erst heute angekommen und haben uns erst mal um Wohnzimmer, Bad und Küche gekümmert, aber morgen machen wir den Rest."

Tenten fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass sie das folgende Jahr in einer Bruchbude verbringen müsste. Sie setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und warf durch das milchige Fenster einen Blick nach draußen. Von ihrem Fenster aus konnte sie auf den Garten hinab sehen, der an der Rückseite des Hauses lag und so von der Straße aus nicht zu sehen war. Auch hier war das Gras leicht gelb-bräunlich, der Garten an sich war jedoch größer als sie es erwartet hatte. Als sie einen Blick nach unten warf, sah sie eine breite Holzterrasse. Offenbar führte die Veranda einmal um das gesamte Haus herum.

„Ja, um den Garten müssen wir uns auch noch kümmern. Aber das machen wir wahrscheinlich erst nächstes Wochenende, die Zimmer werden vorerst einmal Arbeit genug." Sakura stand an der Tür. „Möchtest du dich erst mal ein bisschen ausruhen?"

„Also eigentlich würde ich-" Tentens Magen machte sich erneut durch ein lautes Knurren bemerkbar. „Ehm, ja. Genau das."

„Ach, tut mir leid, wir haben dir ja noch gar nichts zu Essen angeboten. Aber Hinata wollte so wie so grade Abendessen kochen."

„Hinata..."

„Kurze dunkle Haare. Etwas schüchtern."

„Ah, okay."

„Komm mit, wir gehen nach unten und helfen den anderen die Stühle nach draußen zu stellen. Der Abend ist viel zu schön um ihn drinnen zu verbringen."

Gemeinsam polterten sie die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Hinata stand am Herd und hantierte mit einigen Töpfen, während Temari dabei war Geschirr auf ein Tablett zu stapeln und Ino kopfüber im Kühlschrank hing. Tenten schnupperte in der Luft.

„Wow, das riecht... gut."

Hinata errötete leicht und rührte noch mehr in einem der Töpfe herum. „D- Danke", murmelte sie hinter ihrem Haarvorhang hervor, „ist auch gleich fertig..."

„Super." Sakura rieb sich enthusiastisch die Hände. „Los Tenten, wir stellen die Stühle raus."

„Wartet, ich helfe euch." Temari hastete um den Tisch herum und schnappte sich einen Stuhl.

Nachdem sie auf der Terrasse den Tisch gedeckt und Hinata das Essen fertig gekocht hatte, konnten sie endlich zu Abend essen. „Sag mal Tenten", mümmelte Temari mit vollem Mund, „Wo kommst du eigentlich her?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Tentens Gesicht. „Woher hast du erkannt, dass ich nicht von hier bin?"

„Keine Ahnung, irgendwas an deinem Gesicht. Und deine Nase. Ja, ich glaube deine Nase."

Tenten lachte leise. „Meine Eltern kommen beide aus China, aber ich bin hier aufgewachsen. Du bist aber auch teilweise nicht von hier, oder?"

„Aber nur ganz wenig. Die Mutter meines Vaters kommt aus Arabien, aber ich war so gut wie nie da... Mein Vater hat mal versucht mir Arabisch bei zu bringen, aber... ich glaube da habe ich einfach nicht die Geduld für." Sie lachte ebenfalls.

„Was macht dein Vater eigentlich? So beruflich meine ich?"

„Er ist leitender Ingenieur bei einer Automobilfirma. Er baut meistens Geländewagen und Quads für Wüstenrallyes, manchmal fährt er sogar selber mit. Wenn ich 18 bin darf ich auch mal mit, hat er mir versprochen." Temari schaufelte sich eine weitere Portion Reis in den Mund. „Dapf wähe pfo cool!"

„Schön einspeicheln, Temari, schön einspeicheln", ermahnte Ino sie.

„Ipft ja pfon gut..." Sie kaute kurz, schluckte dann und fuhr fort: „Mein großer Bruder, Kankuro, war schon einmal dabei, und er hat gesagt es wäre super! Ich hab in den Sommerferien meinen Führerschein gemacht und jetzt versuche ich so viel Fahrpraxis wie möglich zu bekommen. Und natürlich spare ich auf mein eigenes Auto. Aber die sind so teuer... naja, egal." Sie grinste, beseelt von der Vorfreude in der glühendheißen Sonne durch die staubige Wüste zu brettern und spachtelte weiter.

„Das klingt ja... spannend." Tenten nahm vorsichtig einen weiteren Löffel Reis und sah in die Runde. „Und bei euch?"

„Meine Eltern haben einen Blumenladen." Ino warf sich das lange Haar über die Schulter und warf einen Blick in den Garten. „Aber mich interessiert es nicht so sehr. Ich möchte später Design studieren. Und dann werde ich berühmt und reich und ziehe nach Paris. Naja, wenn's klappt. Zur Not kann ich ja immer noch den Laden meiner Eltern übernehmen – oder ich heirate einfach reich."

„Ich möchte Medizin studieren. Mein Vater hat einen langweiligen Bürojob und meine Mutter ist Hausfrau, aber ich möchte auf jeden Fall auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Ich glaube wenn ich den ganzen Tag nur Zuhause wäre, würde ich mich zu Tode langweilen. Und mit einem Medizinstudium kann man echt viel machen: Ich könnte in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten, oder ich eröffne meine eigene Praxis, oder ich gehe in die Forschung. So genau weiß ich noch gar nicht was ich will, aber die grobe Richtung hab ich schon." Sakura hatte zu Ende gesprochen und nun sah Tenten zu Hinata hinüber, die vorsichtig an ihrem Reis nippte.

„Und du wirst bestimmt die Kanzlei deines Vaters übernehmen, oder?"

Hinata zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, wahrscheinlich, aber... „ Sie verstummte und schob das Essen auf ihrem Teller herum.

„Hinata will eigentlich zur Bühne." Ino hatte für sie übernommen.

„Zur Bühne? Also willst du Schauspielerin werden?" Tenten sah sie beinahe ungläubig an.

„J-Ja..."

„Aber ihr Vater lässt sie nicht. Er will, dass sie das Unternehmen übernimmt, weil sie sein ältestes Kind ist. Deswegen setzt er sie ziemlich unter Druck."

Tenten sah sie mitleidig an.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Vielleicht gefällt mir der Beruf ja doch ganz gut... außerdem habe ich ja noch Zeit. Wer weiß schon, was in zwei, drei Jahren ist?" Ein melancholisches Lächeln umspielte Hinatas zusammengekniffene Lippen. „Aber du hast noch gar nichts über dich erzählt."

„Oh, da gibt es eigentlich nicht so viel zu sagen... ich hab noch keine Ahnung, was ich mit meiner Zukunft anfangen will. Auf jeden Fall möchte ich studieren, aber was... ich mag Kunst und bin gerne mit Leuten zusammen und. Ach, keine Ahnung. Ich lass es einfach auf mich zukommen." Tenten lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah in die Runde.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst etwas finden. Und zur Not suchst du dir wie Ino einen reichen Mann – oder gehst mit Temari in die Wüste." Sakura lächelte ihr freundlich zu und schob dann ihren Teller weg. „So, es wird schon spät. Morgen haben wir noch viel vor: Wir müssen die Zimmer einrichten und bestimmt willst du auch noch unsere Nachbarn kennen lernen."

„Die, die so viel Lärm machen?"

„Genau die. Los, stellt eure Teller zusammen, Temari, du bist mit abwaschen dran."

„Och nö..."

Die fünf Mädchen begannen die Stühle wieder ins Haus zu tragen und den Tisch ab zu decken.

'Ich kenne sie zwar noch nicht wirklich gut', dachte Tenten während sie Ino dabei beobachtete wie sie einen kleinen Kampf mit einem Gartenstuhl austrug, 'Aber ich glaube, dass ich mich hier schnell zuhause fühlen und neue Freunde finden werde. Falls ich das nicht grade schon getan habe.'

* * *

Und, hat es euch gefallen? (Schatz, wie war ich?) Gebt uns doch eine kleine Rückmeldung (wenn ihr wollt), ansonsten sehen wir uns im nächsten Kapitel.

Kekse und Milch gibt es nicht (wer weiß, wann ihr diese Geschichte lest? Bis dahin sind die bestimmt schon schlecht geworden), stattdessen steh es auch frei so viel Wasser und Trockenfleich zu nehmen wie ihr wollt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zweites Kapitel: My Home is My Castle + Neighbourhood Friends**

Und hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Tut uns leid, dass es so lange gebraucht hat, aber dafür ist es auch unglaublich lang geworden und am Ende gibt es einen schönen Cliffhanger, falls ihr nicht so auf Innenarchitektur steht : D

Wir hoffen, dass ihr weiter durchhaltet und mit unserer Interpretation der Narutocharaktere zufrieden seit.

* * *

Tenten wurde schon früh am morgen wach. Ein Strahl der frühen Morgensonne fiel ihr ins Gesicht und kitzelte sie sanft aus dem Reich der Träume. Sie brauchte eine kurze Zeit um sich zu orientieren, dann strampelte sie die dünne Decke beiseite und wälzte sich über die zerbeulte Matratze. Barfuss schlurfte sie zu ihrem Koffer, klaubte nach einem kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster zwecks Überprüfung der Außentemperatur ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Inneren zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

Auf dem Flur war es ruhig, anscheinend schliefen die anderen Hausbewohner noch, und so huschte Tenten ins Bad und beschloss eine ausführliche Morgenwäsche zu sich zu nehmen. Das Badezimmer schien grade neu renoviert zu sein und strahlte noch wie im Katalog. Es bestand aus zwei Räumen, die durch eine Schiebetür aus Milchglas miteinander verbunden waren: Im vorderen Bereich reihten sich auf der linken Seite drei Waschbecken an einer mit einem großen Spiegel behangenen Wand auf, ihnen gegenüber lag eine grün gestrichene Wand an der sich mehrere Haken und Regalbretter voller Shampooflaschen, Zahnpasta, Bodylotions und sonstigen Schönheitsartikeln befanden. Es brauchte keinen großen Geist um fest zu stellen, dass sich dieses Badezimmer in einem Haus voller Mädchen befand. Im hinteren Teil stand eine blitzend weiße Badewanne mit einem weißen Duschvorhang mit Bambusaufdruck darauf. Vor der Wanne lag ein kleiner grüner Teppich sowie ein niedriger Beistelltisch auf den Tenten ihre mitgebrachten Anziehsachen, Shampoo, Shower Gel und Handtücher ablegte bevor sie sich ihrer morgendlichen Reinigung hingab.

Eine erschreckend lange Zeit später und grade noch rechtzeitig damit sie keine schrumpeligen Finger bekam stieg Tenten wieder aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Das Trocknen ihrer Haare konnte sie heute wohl Mutter Sonne überlassen. Draußen auf dem Flur traf sie eine schlaftrunkene Ino.

„Morgen."

„Morgen."

„Sind die anderen auch schon wach?", fragte Tenten als Ino sich an ihr vorbei ins Bad schob.

„Mhhh, Sakura und Hinata sind noch in ihren Zimmern, aber Temari ist schon länger wach. Dieses Mädchen braucht wirklich keinen Schlaf... Sie ist vor ein paar Minuten zum Bäcker los geradelt, Frühstück holen." Ino begann ihr langes blondes Haar, das sie zum Schlafen zusammengebunden hatte, zu kämmen während sie weiter redete. „Ich dachte wir machen heute die Zimmer. Die Wände müssen wir eigentlich nur kurz überstreichen, wir haben schon mal vorsorglich eine Regenbogenpalette an schnelltrocknenden Farben gekauft."

Tenten hörte wir hinter ihr eine Tür geöffnet wurde und sah ein wuscheliges rosa Etwas auf sich zu trotten.

„Morgen Sakura."

„Fnfnfnnn", antwortete ihre neue Mitbewohnerin und schlurfte zu einem der Waschbecken.

Ino sah sie von der Seite an. „Du siehst irgendwie anders aus. Neue Frisur?"

„Nein, nur kein Make-Up."

„Kinder der Werbung... Egal, ich habe grade angefangen Tenten unsere Pläne für den heutigen Tag zu erläutern."

„Wihi."

„Also, zuerst frühstücken wir, dann malen wir die Wände an und dann bitten wir einen unserer netten Nachbarn uns zum nächsten Möbelhaus zu fahren. Shoppen, dann fahren wir zurück, richten uns ein... hast du deine Schuluniform schon?"

Tenten zwirbelte eine Strähnen um ihren rechten Zeigefinger. „Mh, ich hab sie schon bestellt und bezahlt, muss sie nur noch abholen."

„Sehr schön, dann machen wir das... irgendwann da."

„Okay."

Unten fiel die Haustür ins Schloss. „Ich bin wieder da-ha Kinderchen. Und ratet was ich euch mitgebracht habe." Temaris Stimme hallt vom Treppenansatz zu ihnen hinauf.

Sakura zerknitterte ihr Gesicht zu einer Denkermiene. „Ein Pony?"

„Noch viel besser. Brötchen."

„Wuhu."

Ein reichhaltiges Frühstück später saßen die fünf Frauen, umringt von Farbtöpfen auf dem warmen Parkett des Wohnzimmers. Alle hatten sie sich eine der riesigen Latzhosen geschnappt, von denen es gleich dutzende in der kleinen Abstellkammer zu geben schien und sich dann im Wohnzimmer zu einer kurzen Lagebesprechung versammelt.

Tenten musste zugeben das ihre Mitbewohnerinnen in dem Raum ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten; Die Wände strahlten in einem warmen gelb, gut beleuchtet von einer riesigen Fensterfront, die den Blick auf den verwilderten Garten lenkte. Die Möbel wirkten robust, aber keinesfalls stillos, allesamt dunkel gehalten, was einen hübschen Kontrast zu Boden und Wänden bildete.

„Ich will aquamarin!"

„Ino, blau ist eine kalte Farbe. Mit der sollte man sein Zimmer nicht streichen!"

„Deswegen will ich ja auch nicht blau, sondern aquamarin."

Verzweifelt vergrub Sakura den Kopf in den Händen. „Wir hatten diese Diskussion doch schon beim Badezimmer. Blau mag durchaus die Farbe des Wassers sein, aber es stört die Harmonie des Raumes!"

Ino setzte einen wehleidigen Blick auf und tunkte einen Finger in den Bottich mit der Aufschrift ‚aquamarin'. „Aber du hast mir schon Bordeaux verboten."

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn du eine Wand in Bordeaux streichen würdest und die anderen weiß lässt?", warf Temari ein, der die andauernde Diskussion ihrer Freundinnen eindeutig auf die Nerven ging.

„Aber jetzt will ich aquamarin!" Ino zog einen Schmollmund.

„Ino!"

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich nehme das blöde bordeaux!"

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen wandte Temari sich an Tenten, die bisher schweigend an einem knautschigen braunen Sofa gelehnt hatte.

„Welche Farbe würde dir gefallen?"

Angesprochene ließ ihren Blick über die reichliche Farbauswahl schweifen und tippte schließlich auf ‚gebrannter Ocker', ein warmes braunorange Gemisch, dass sie irgendwie an Lehm erinnerte. Hinata hatte sich mit einem Eimer sonnengelb auf einen Sessel zurückgezogen und auch Sakuras Entscheidung ihr Zimmer einfach weiß zu lassen, war schon vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gefallen.

Es waren Ino und Temari die bis dato in eine hitzige Diskussion mit Sakura über die Wirkung der Farben verstrickt gewesen waren.

Plötzlich stieß Ino einen kleinen Schrei aus. „Oh! Ich will kleine Blumen an meinen Wänden!" Sakura, die schweratmend die Hände gegen ihre Brust drückte, fixierte die Blondine wütend und auch Temaris ‚Oh-mein-Gott-was-ist-passiert-Miene', hatte sich zu einem ‚Ich-habe-fast-einen-Herzinfarkt-gekriegt-Todesblick' gewandelt.

Hastig rappelte Tenten, die die mordlustige Stimmung im Raum spürte, sich auf und klatschte tatendurstig in die Hände. „Also Mädels, legen wir jetzt los, oder was?"

Einige Zeit später standen sie, verschwitzt und die übergroßen Latzhosen mit den unterschiedlichsten Farben bekleckert, in Temaris Zimmer und bestaunten ihre geleistete Arbeit. Die Wände eines jeden Schlafzimmers glänzten vor nasser Farbe und Hinata, die außerordentlich künstlerisch begabt zu sein schien, hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen in jedem Raum eine kleine individuelle Note zu hinterlassen. Ino bekam ihre, täuschend echt aussehenden Blumen, Sakura einen mannshohen Kirschbaum der seine Äste über die Decke streckte, Temaris sandgelbe Wände sahen aus wie Dünen, an Hinatas Wand hing ein Vollmond und an Tentens Decke flog ein Vogelschwarm vorbei.

„Das sieht toll aus, Hinata.", sagte Temari, während sie in ehrfürchtigem Staunen ihre Wände betrachtete.

„D-danke" Verlegen strich sich das Mädchen die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber du hättest dir wirklich nicht die Mühe machen müssen.", warf Sakura ein.

„Ach was. D-das ist schon in Ordnung."

„Und jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät! Kommt lasst uns was essen. Ich hab einen Mordshunger."

Sie schmierten sich schnell ein paar Brote, zogen sich saubere Kleider an und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt: Shoppen.

Auf Grund von schwer zu verstauender Möbel bauten sie auf die Hilfe ihrer chaotischen Nachbarn und schickten Hinata, die einstimmig zur 'am-schwersten-eine-Bitte-abschlagbarsten' gewählt worden war, vor.

Wenig später kehrte diese mit einem großen, blonden, etwas feminin aussehendem Mann, der Tenten als Deidara vorgestellt wurde, wieder.

„Meinetwegen fahr ich euch hin, un. Aber euch ist doch klar, dass ihr nicht alle in mein Auto passt, oder, un?"

Die Mädchen tauschten einen kurzen Blick. „Oh .. Tja, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass zwei von euch mit mir kommen und die Anderen ihnen sagen, was sie mitbringen sollen."

Sein Vorschlag erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel und Temari rannte ins Haus um Stift und Papier für eine Liste zu holen. Sakura und Ino erklärten sich bereit ihr bestmögliches zu tun um die Wünsche der anderen zu berücksichtigen.

Sie wurden mit einer Seitenlangen Liste über Betten, Schränke, Nachtische, Lampen, Regale, Vorhänge, Tische und Stühle, Hinatas Kreditkarte und vielen guten Wünschen entlassen.

Hinata, Temari und Tenten standen am Bürgersteig und winkten ihnen hinterher, als sie in einer halsbrecherischen Kurve um die Ecke bogen.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann meldete sich Temari zu Wort. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir in der Zeit Tentens Schuluniform abholen?"

„Von mir aus gerne, aber brauchen wir dafür nicht ein Auto?"

„Ach, wir fragen einfach nochmal unsere lieben Nachbarn. Die helfen uns immer gern.", behauptete sie und marschierte schnurstracks auf die lädiert aussehende Nachbarstür zu.

Auf ihr energisches Klopfen blieb es eine ganze Weile still, bis sie schlurfende Schritte, einen lauten Rumms und daraufhin einen derben Fluch hörten.

Kurz darauf streckte sich ihnen ein verstrubelter schwarzer Haarschopf, mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen entgegen. „Waschn los?"

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Itachi.", flötete Temari und strahlte ihn mit ihrem breitesten Lächeln an. Mit einem irritierten Blick auf die Uhr vergewisserte sich Tenten, dass es erst vier Uhr nachmittags war, eine Uhrzeit die weder Temaris ‚Guten Abend', noch Itachis veschlafenes Gesicht rechtfertigte.

Erschöpft fuhr dieser sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Was willst du?"

„Nur eine Mitfahrgelegenheit, um für unsere liebe Freundin, Tenten" Sie deutete hinter sich. „Eine Schuluniform zu besorgen. Sie ist nämlich erst ganz neu hier hin gezogen. Ganz allein. In die Fremde."

Itachi stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. „Gib mir fünf Minuten."

Verwirrt wandte Tenten sich der Blondine zu, die triumphierend grinste. „Warum-"

„Itachi arbeitet bei der Polizei, beim Wach und Wechseldienst. In letzter Zeit hat er da immer Nachtschicht. Deswegen schläft er tagsüber."

Ein Stich des schlechten Gewissens durchzuckte sie. „Aber dann braucht er den Schlaf doch sicher dringend …"

„Und du brauchst dringend eine Schuluniform. Außerdem schuldet er mir noch was." Bevor Tenten weiter darauf eingehen konnte, erschien der Schwarzhaarige wieder und lotste sie zu einem eleganten schwarzen Porsche, der mit Sicherheit mehr gekostet hatte, als Tentens gesamte Besitztümer.

Nachdem sie staunend auf die lederbezogenen Sitze der Rückbank geglitten war, beugte sie sich zu Hinata und raunte ihr zu: „Ich dachte Itachi ist Polizist, wie kann er sich so ein Auto leisten?"

„Der Uchiha-Familie, aus der er stammt gehört ein bekanntes Security-Unternehmen. Sie arbeiten nur für die wirklich großen Firmen, da sie die einzigen sind, die sich ihre Dienste leisten können. Mein Vater ist einer ihrer Auftragsgeber. Itachi wurde erst von seinem Vater in den Familienbetrieb eingeführt, aber im Moment sollen er und sein Bruder lernen, wie es ist ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Deswegen muss Itachi als Polizist arbeiten und in einer WG wohnen."

„Was ist mit seinem Bruder?"

„Sasuke? Der soll angeblich bald bei uns auf die Schule gehen. Bisher ist er zu Hause unterrichtet worden."

Temari, die bisher nur verblüfft gelauscht hatte beugte sich nun ebenfalls vor. „Woher weißt du das alles, Hinata?"

„Unsere Familien sind miteinander befreundet, da bekommt man so einiges mit."

Kurze Zeit später hielten sie vor einem kleinen Laden, an dessen abgeblätterter Fassade ein Schild ‚Alles rund um Schule' versprach. Drinnen wurden sie direkt von einer rundlichen, alten Frau in Beschlag genommen, die sie in den hinteren Teil des Ladens führte, wo die unterschiedlichsten Schuluniformen aufgereiht waren.

„Auf welche Schule gehst du denn, Liebes?", erkundigte sie sich und bedachte Tenten mit einem so omahaften Blick, dass diese unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück wich aus Angst die Frau würde ihr gleich in die Wange kneifen.

„Ähm, auf die Konoha-High."

„Aber natürlich, natürlich …", murmelte sie, während sie geschäftig von Ständer zu Ständer eilte und einzelne Kleidungsstücke herausrupfte. Mit einem ‚Probiere das mal an', schob sie Tenten und einen Stapel Kleider in die nächstgelegene Umkleidekabine.

Hastig faltete sie das Kleidungsstück auseinander. Sie hielt einen kurzen beigen Faltenrock in den Händen den sie, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Vorhang richtig geschlossen war, anprobierte. Sie musste zugeben, so schlecht sah das eigentlich gar nicht aus, ihre vorherige Schuluniform war um längen schlimmer gewesen. Nach einer kurzen Drehung zwecks Begutachtung ihrer Rückseite zog sie ihr T-Shirt aus und tauschte es gegen eine kurzärmlige Bluse. Der Stoff war angenehm kühl auf ihrer Haut und fühlte sich leicht an.

Sie trat aus der Umkleidekabine hinaus. „Ich glaube sie gefällt mir", meinte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln zu ihren Begleiterinnen.

Temari nickte. „Jap, mit der Schuluniform haben wir wirklich Glück. Es gibt sogar lange Hosen für den Winter. Und Blazer, Jacken, Wintermäntel... Eigentlich ziemlich viel."

Tenten ließ ihren Blick über Ständer mit den Uniformen ihrer Schule schweifen. „Ich glaube so eine Weste würde ich gerne mal anprobieren." Sie streifte eine beige Weste mit aufgenähtem Schullogo – ein braunes Blatt umrahmt von einer roten Kordel – über und knöpfte sie zu. „Ja, die nehme ich auch."

„Sehr schön Liebes, ich packe es dir ein." Mit zwei braunen Packpapiertüten und einem klebrigen Zitronenbonbon mehr verließen sie den Laden wieder. Es war ein angenehmer sonniger Tag, Tenten wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie fast den ganzen Tag drinnen gewesen war, und die Straßen waren voller Kinder und Jugendlicher, die den letzten freien Tag von den Ferien genossen.

Temari trat neben ihr aus dem Laden und runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist Itachi?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass er kurz bei seinem Bruder vorbei schauen wollte und in einer Viertelstunde wieder da ist", meldete Hinata sich zu Wort.

„Oh. Er ist wirklich still, ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er gegangen ist."

„Ist wahrscheinlich so eine Polizistensache. Also Mädels, da unser Taxi ja grade weg ist, wer hat Lust auf ein Eis?" Sie setzten sich langsam in Bewegung und schlenderten Seite an Seite durch die Innenstadt. „Da drüben", sagte Temari und deutete nach Links. „Ist die Bibliothek. Und da", diesmal zeigte sie nach Rechts und haute Tenten dabei beinahe auf die Nase, „Da ist der Marktplatz. Da finden auch die Kirmes und andere Feste statt und manchmal auch Konzerte. Oh und hey, da sind wir ja auch schon."

Sie blieb vor einem netten kleinen Cafe stehen. Die Fassade des Hauses war in einem kräftigen Rot gestrichen und über der blitzblank geschrubbten Fensterfront hing ein Schild auf der in verschnörkelter Schreibschrift 'Strawberry Cafe' geschrieben stand. Sie stiegen ein paar Stufen hoch und öffneten die Tür. Über ihnen klingelte stilecht eine kleine Glocke.

Das Cafe war nicht groß, aber gemütlich. Vor den Fenstern standen zwei niedrige Couchtische aus dunklem Holz mit jeweils zwei Ledersesseln und im hinteren Bereich stand ein großer Tisch aus dunklem Holz mit zwei Sofas. Die Rückwand war vollständig mit Zeitungsblättern tapeziert, was dem Laden einen angenehm altertümlichen Charme verlieh. Die u-förmige Theke saß in der Mitte des Raums und ließ nur einen schmalen Durchgang zwischen vorderem und hinteren Teil. Zwei ihrer Seiten waren verglast, hinter einer von ihnen konnte man eine Reihe kunterbunter Eissorten sehen und hinter der anderen thronten eine Reihe von kunstvollen wie auch, da war sich Tenten sicher, wohlschmeckenden Kuchen und Teilchen.

Hinter der Theke stand eine junge Frau mit langem schwarzen Haaren, die sie zu einem Dutt zusammengesteckt hatte, und braunen von vollen Wimpern umrahmten Augen. Als sie ihre Besucher sah verzog sich ihr Porzellanpuppen gleiches Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Hinata. Temari. Oh, und ein neues Gesicht. Ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht?" Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und kam auf sie zu. „Hallo, ich bin Haku."

Tenten schüttelte die ihr dargebotene Hand. „Ich bin Tenten."

„Hallo Tenten, schön dich kennen zu lernen." Sie lächelte erneut ein Lächeln, dass vermutlich die Polkappen zu einem kleinen Becher Fischsuppe hätte zusammen kochen können. „Ino hatte mir schon erzählt, dass sie bald eine neue Mitbewohnerin bekommen, das bist dann wohl du."

„Haku arbeitet hier", mischte sich Temari in das Gespräch ein „wie du dir vielleicht denken konntest... Als wir hier hergezogen sind hatten sie grade erst aufgemacht und wir sind die ersten Kunden gewesen. Und, naja, dann ist uns aufgefallen wie unglaublich toll es hier ist und wir haben uns mit Haku angefreundet."

Haku hatte sich mittlerweile wieder hinter die Theke gestellt und stellte ein paar Gläser nebeneinander auf. „Und jetzt hocken sie fast jedes Wochenende hier. Milkshake?"

„Du kennst uns viel zu gut."

Er füllte Eis in die ersten zwei Gläser und hielt dann inne.

„Schokolade", sagte Tenten sofort.

„Oh ich sehe wir werden uns verstehen", sagte Haku lachend und reichte ihnen ihre Gläser rüber. „Setzt euch doch schon mal. Ich komm gleich rüber." Während die drei Mädchen auf den Weg zum Tisch im hinteren Bereich des Ladens machten klingelte wieder die Ladentür. Tenten warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah einen großen Mann mit kurzem schwarzen Haaren im Türrahmen stehen. Haku eilte ihm entgegen und nahm ihm eine Einkaufstüte aus den Armen. Tenten wandte den Blick wieder ab und ließ sich neben Hinata fallen, die ihren Heidelbeer-Milkshake mit gedankenversunkener Miene vor sich hin schlürfte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Oh, das ist Zabuza." Temari stocherte mit dem Strohalm noch ein wenig in ihrem Getränk herum.

„Ist er Hakus Freund?"

Hinata neben ihr fing an zu husten. Temari lief leicht rosa an. „Ehm, nein. Haku ist ein Mann."

„Oh... Oh!"

„Ja... Und ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden... also ich habe nie gefragt aber.", ihre Stimme verlor sich und ihre Aufmerksamkeit legte sich auf eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die gerade lärmend am Fenster vorbei zogen. Der Vorderste der fünf jungen Männer, ein blonder Strubbelkopf, fuhr sich gerade lachend mit der Hand durchs Haar und drehte sich dabei halb zu seinem Hintermann um. Tenten wandte sich an Temari um sie nach den Namen, der Gruppe zu erkundigen und ertappte stattdessen Hinata dabei, wie sie verträumt dem Blonden hinterher starrte. Ihre Reaktion war nicht unentdeckt geblieben und brachte Temari dazu einen langen Pfiff auszustoßen und anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen zu wackeln.

„Wer war das?", fragte Tenten, während der Letzte der Fünf, sein langes dunkles Haar zurückstreichend, aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.

„Hinatas Geliebter und seine Freunde." Temari konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„H-hör a-auf!", stotterte das rot angelaufene Mädchen, „N-naruto ist nicht m-mein G-geliebter."

„Sicher doch, deswegen starrst du ihn auch immer an. _Jeder_ weiß, dass du auf ihn stehst. Und wenn ich jeder sage, meine ich jeder! Selbst Neji-"

„Wer ist Neji?", unterbrach Tenten die Blondine.

„Hinatas Cousin.", sie wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, „ Der mit den langen Haaren und den hellen Augen. Die Beiden vor ihm waren Shikamaru und Sai, beide an unserer Schule. Der mit dem Naruto geredet hat kenn ich allerdings auch nicht. Ich frage mich-" Sie würden niemals erfahren, was Temari sich wohl fragte, da in diesem Augenblick Itachi an die Fensterscheibe des Cafés klopfte. Hastig warfen die Drei einige Münzen auf den Tisch, Haku einen Gruß zu und folgten dem Schwarzhaarigen zu seinem Wagen.

Eine ganze Weile, zwei Raststätten und eine Tankstelle später, parkten sie neben einem großen Lieferwagen in ihrer Einfahrt.

„Nie wieder!", grummelte Itachi und stieß laut knallend die Autotür zu, „Nie wieder, fahre ich mit Frauen und ihren schwachen Blasen!"

„Ihr seid wieder da!", kreischte eine Stimme und ein blondes Etwas sprang, mit den Armen wedelnd auf sie zu.

„Hi, Ino.", ächzte Tenten, die sich in der halsbrecherischen Umarmung ihrer Freundin wand.

„Oh mein Gott, ihr müsst gucken, was wir alles gekauft haben, es war so. cool. Ich liebe Möbel kaufen. Und Hinatas Kreditkarte."

„Ja, das ist die Grundlage für eine langwierige Freundschaft. Habt ihr Deidara am Leben gelassen oder müssen wir ihnen eine neue Blondine besorgen?"

„Ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr fühlen", rief eine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Und meine Arme fühlen sich an, als könnte ich mir damit im Stehen die Fußsohlen kratzen. Aber ansonsten geht es mir super."

Der kleine Pulk bewegte sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Deidara lag im halb ausgeknockten Zustand auf dem Sofa und starrte zur Decke. „Es könnte aber sein, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Also, wenn ihr mir vielleicht heute Abend eine Decke bringt und ab und zu mal was zu Essen rüber werft. Ich brauche auch nicht viel. Ah, mein Rücken."

„Stell dich nicht so an." Itachi versuchte sich einen Überblick über die dutzenden von Kartons zu verschaffen, die anscheinend Deidara hier hatte aufstapeln müssen. „Das bisschen Möbelpacken wirst du doch wohl noch schaffen."

„Ich fühle mich als würde ich zerfließen."

„Meint er damit, dass er auf Toilette muss?", flüsterte Sakura Temari zu.

„Ich hoffe nicht, das ist Leder. Wenn er da drauf pullert sorge ich dafür, dass er das alles per Hand wieder auswaschen darf."

„Also", sagte Ino und stolzierte, ganz die Hausdame die sie war, nach vorne um den anderen Anwesenden Instruktionen zum weiteren Verlauf des Tages zu geben. „Ich habe das hier alles nach Zimmern sortiert. Auf den Kisten steht jeweils der Name der Person in dessen Zimmer das Zeug soll und was drinnen ist. Wenn wir jetzt anfangen sind wir in zwei bis drei Stunden fertig, also kommt in die Puschen."

Eher drei als zwei Stunden später waren sie dann wirklich fertig, nachdem sie geputzt, alles aufgebaut, nochmal geputzt, auf Inos Wunsch hin die Vorhänge gebügelt – glücklicherweise hatten Temari und Sakura sich für Rollläden entschieden, was die gesamte Angelegenheit um einen nicht unmerklichen Teil verkürzte – und ihr Hab und Gut in den neu erworbenen Schränken, Regalen und Schubläden untergebracht hatten. Tenten hatte grade ihr letztes Paar Schuhe verstaut, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Zimmerinspektion", trällerte Sakura und stieß die Tür auf. Ihre restlichen Mitbewohnerinnen drängelten sich hinter ihr um auch einen möglichst guten Blick in das Zimmer zu erhaschen. „Ja, ja ich glaube wir sind zufrieden mit dir", meinte Sakura. Der Rest nickte zustimmend.

Das war Tenten auch. Sie hatte den Raum in der Mitte mit einem rotlackierten, niedrigen Regal unterteilt, in dem alle ihre Bücher, Fotos, Schulsachen und sonstiger Krimskrams stand, so dass man von der Tür aus das Bett nicht sehen konnte. Stattdessen konnte man durch die großen, blitzblank gewischten Fenster in den Garten hinab blicken, an der Wand rechts von ihnen stand ein Kleiderschrank als dunkelbraunem Holz an dessen einer Tür ein mannshoher Spiegel angebracht war.

Rechts davon und beinahe unmittelbar vor der Tür stand ein Magenta bis Bordeaux roter, fluffiger Sessel neben dem Tenten ihre Schuhe aufgereiht hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, die von der Tür aus nicht gut zu sehen war, stand das Bett und daneben ein kleiner Nachttisch mit einer roten Nachttischlampe darauf. Das Fußende des Bettes zeigte in Richtung Fenster und somit auch zum Schreibtisch, der längs an einem der beiden Fenster aufgestellt war und aus hellem Holz gefertigt war. Vor ihm stand ein Schreibtischstuhl aus rotgefärbten, weichen Stoff. Ein großer Lampion aus magentafarbenem Stoff mit goldenen Kordeln hing in der Mitte des Raumes und die Fenster waren von ebenfalls magentafarbenen und dank Ino vollkommen knitterfreien Vorhängen gesäumt.

Tenten strich ihr zerknittertes und dank den mehrfachen Putzaktionen auch staubiges T-Shirt glatt. „Na dann bin ich ja glücklich."

„Das Essen ist schon fertig, am besten wir gehen heute früh ins Bett, morgen ist schließlich erste Schultag", sagte Ino. Tenten lachte, hakte sich bei ihren neuen Freundinnen ein und sie gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Küche.

_Es war dunkel und kalt. Zwei Feuerschalen spendeten spärliches Licht und ließen die Schatten wie die Puppen eines verrückten Marionettenspielers über die Wände tanzen. In der Mitte des Raumes kniete ein Mann, das Gesicht auf den Boden gedrückt, den Kopf der im Schatten liegenden Hinterwand zugewendet. Nur ein leicht orangener Schein beleuchtete sie und maltet hier und da sanft die Umrisse der kunstvollen Verzierungen nach die in die Wand gemeißelt; verzehrte Fratzen, geschuppte Leiber und gebogene Klauen reckten sich hervor und ließen dem Betrachter erschaudern. Der Mann richtete sich langsam wieder auf und sein langes schwarzes Haar viel ihm ins Gesicht. Mit seiner blassen Haut und den stechenden gelben Augen sah er beinahe aus, als wäre er selbst den verworrenen Schnörkeln entsprungen. Er starrte in die Schatten und seine schmalen Lippen formten ein Wort. „Bald."_

_Bald._

* * *

Und das war's auch schon. Schreibt uns doch und wir setzten uns schon mal an Kapitel drei, wo wir uns dann hoffentlich wiedersehen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drittes Kapitel: I'm Wearing a Schoolgirl Uniform**

Und willkommen in Kapitel 3. Nicht so lang wie Kapitel 2, aber dafür gibt es viele neue Charaktere. Vielen Dank an unsere netten Reviewschreiber, wir haben uns diesmal extra beeilt damit ihr nicht so lange waren müsst.

Und dann wollen wir euch auch gar nicht mehr lange aufhalten und stattdessen viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen.

* * *

Der Morgen des ersten Schultages kam früher als Tenten lieb war. Während ihr Handywecker zum gefühlten dreihundertsechzigsten Mal versuchte sie mit 'One Girl Revolution' von Superchick zum Aufstehen zu bewegen zog sie die Decke noch ein bisschen höher und grummelte schlaftrunken etwas in ihr Kissen. Durch die Vorhänge viel gedämpftes Licht in den Raum und in diesem schummrigen Morgenlicht rappelte sie sich schließlich auf um sich bereit zu machen für einen neuen Tag.

Sie schleppte sich zur anderen Seite des Raumes und kramte ihr Schuluniform aus dem Schrank. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte öffnete sie die Vorhänge, stolperte kurz geblendet von der hellen Morgensonne zurück und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche. Temari, Sakura und Hinata saßen bereits am Esstisch.

„Guten Morgen Sonnenschein", sagte Temari und prostete Tenten mit einer Kaffeetasse zu. „Na, gut geschlafen?"

„Ein bisschen mehr hätte nicht geschadet", murmelte Tenten und setzte sich mit einer Scheibe Toast und einem Glas Orangensaft zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Wo ist Ino?"

„Im Bad", antwortete ihr Sakura und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Aber da werde ich sie wohl gleich raus jagen müssen. Unser Bus kommt bald und ich will nicht, dass wir ihn wegen Madame verpassen." Mit diesen Worten schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" Fragend blickte Tenten von ihrem Glas auf.

„Fnschen-" Hastig schluckte Temari ihren Mund voll Cornflakes hinunter. „Entschuldige, Fünfzehn Minuten."

Sakura kam mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck zurück in die Küche geschlurft. „Jeden Morgen das Gleiche! Was würde sie wohl machen, wenn wir sie nicht zwanzig Mal an die Zeit erinnern würden?"

„Mir eine Eieruhr anschaffen.", trällerte Ino, die dicht hinter Sakura den Raum betrat.

„Auch schon wach?", begrüßte Temari sie amüsiert, während sie den Orangensaft über den Tisch schob.

„Ich verschwinde noch eben im Bad, dann können wir los.", erklärte Tenten und nachdem sie ihr Geschirr in die Spülmaschine gestellt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche und einer kleinen Zahnputzsession schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und eilte den Anderen hinterher, auf die Straße.

Ein paar Meter weiter wartete auch schon ihr Bus und der Fahrer hupte ungeduldig, als sich die Mädchen gemächlich in seine Richtung bewegten.

Sie setzten sich in zwei Reihen hinter einander. Sakura und Ino nahmen Tenten in ihre Mitte und Hinata und Temari ließen sich hinter ihnen nieder.

„Hey, Sakura wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft über die Ferien so viel zu zunehmen?" Das Mädchen vor ihnen hatte sich, mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen, auf ihre Lehne gestützt und fixierte die drei Mädchen hinter ihr.

„Wie hast du es geschafft über die Ferien so hässlich zu werden?", konterte Ino und funkelte ihr Gegenüber zornig an.

Überheblich warf sie sich das rote Haar in den Nacken und beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor, wobei sie ihnen einen, für Tentens Geschmack, viel zu tiefen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt gewährte. „Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?" Dann wandte sie sich an die beiden kichernden Mädchen links und rechts von ihr. „Oh seht mal, der Loserinnen-Club hat Zuwachs bekommen. Wenn ich dir einen Typ geben darf, Kleine: Such dir lieber coolere Freunde."

Irritiert über die offene Feindseligkeit der Mädchen, brauchte Tenten einige Zeit um zu erkennen, dass sie gemeint war.

„Eeeer … danke. Aber ich denke ich kann ganz gut selbst entscheiden mit wem ich befreundet sein möchte."

„Wenn du meinst. Du schaufelst dir dein eigenes Grab." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder um und vertiefte sich in ein Gespräch mit ihren Freundinnen.

Tenten blinzelte und warf Ino, dann einen ‚Was-zum-Teufel-war-das-denn-Blick' zu.

Ino rollte nur mit den Augen und beugte sich dann zu ihr hinüber. „Das ist Karin", flüsterte sie ihr zu, möglichst leise damit die Reihe vor ihr sie nicht hören konnte – die leise Stimme war aber kaum nötig da sie grade in einem lautstarkem Gespräch angefangen hatten die Vorzüge ihrer Unterwäsche zu diskutieren. „Und ihre beiden Freundinnen Tayuya" sie deutete auf ein Mädchen mit ebenfalls rotem Haar „und Kin" das Mädchen links von Karin deren Haar so lang war, dass es schon beinahe über den Busboden schleifte.

„Die Drei sind die Schulzicken vom Dienst. Außerdem schmeißen sie sich an jedes männliche Wesen ran, dass bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist und sind in unserer Stufe. Letztes Jahr hatten wir ein paar Kurse zusammen und ich habe die Ferien damit verbracht darum zu beten, dass das dieses Jahr nicht so ist." Ino starrte mit leicht zusammen zusammengekniffenen Augen auf Karins Hinterkopf und Tenten hätte schwören können, dass sie spürte wie die Luft zu knistern begann.

Der Bus bog um eine letzte Ecke und blieb dann vor einem großen, sandfarbenem Gebäude stehen. Auf dem Vorplatz auf dem einige große, schattenspendende Bäume wuchsen, standen bereits einige Schüler die darauf warteten, dass die doppelflügelige, hölzerne Schultür geöffnet wurde. Die fünf Mädchen sprangen aus dem Bus und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schulgebäude. Während die anderen vier hier und da Leute begrüßten, ließ Tenten ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen. Alle Schüler trugen Schuluniform, die Jüngeren in Blau und die Älteren, wie sie, in Beige.

„Tenten, das sind meine Brüder: Gaara und Kankuro." Überrascht blickte Tenten auf und bemerkte erst jetzt dass ihr kleiner Trupp vor zwei Jungen stehen geblieben war.

„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.", antwortete sie höflich und schüttelte dem größerem der Beiden die Hand. Der Andere, dessen flammen rotes Haar seine Tätowierung nicht ganz verbergen konnte, begnügte sich damit ihr zu zunicken.

„Sie gehen eigentlich auf die Suna-high, haben aber für die Oberstufe hierher gewechselt. Und Jungs, schon Freunde gefunden?", fuhr Temari grinsend fort und wuschelte Kankuro durch das braune Haar. Gaara bedachte sie mit einem tödlichen Blick und Kankuro setzte zu einer Protestrede an, als begleitet von zahlreichen Jubelrufen die Türen geöffnet wurden.

„Weiß einer wo wir hin müssen?", erkundigte sich Ino, die verzweifelt versuchte über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg einen Blick auf einen der großen Aushänge im Schulflur zu erhaschen.

„Zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres sollen sich alle Schüler, aufgrund eines Organisationstreffens in der Aula einfinden." Hinata hatte sich in die Lücke zwischen zwei giggelnde Mädchen gequetscht und von dem Papier abgelesen.

Sakura schob sich neben sie. „Ah, wir bekommen unsere Kurspläne", sagte sie und griff nach ihrem Arm um zu verhindern, dass sie von einer Gruppe Schülerinnen getrennt wurden, hakte sich bei ihr unter und zog sie zu den anderen Mädchen rüber.

„Schnappen wir uns schnell ein paar Sitzplätze", sagte Temari und rempelte sich vor ihnen durch die Menge.

„Nicht so schnell!" Ino krallte sich an Temaris Arm fest und griff nach Hinatas Hand. Sakura hakte sich ebenfalls bei ihr unter und als lachende und taumelnde Menschenkette schafften sie es schließlich bis in die Aula, wo sie sich in die erstbeste Stuhlreihe hinein quetschten.

Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum mit Schülern. Sie saßen relativ weit am Eingang und so spielten Sakura und Ino die Kommentatorinnen für Tenten und stellten ihr die herein strömenden Menschen vor.

„Okay, das sind alles Leute aus unserer Stufe, also wirst du wahrscheinlich ein paar Kurse mit ihnen haben. Der vermummte Typ grade war Shino Aburame. Er ist ein Ass in den Naturwissenschaften, besonders in Bio, auch wenn er sonst fast nie etwas sagt. Der mit den braunen Haare, nennt sich Kiba Inuzuka."

„Der sieht ganz schön traurig aus.", bemerkte Tenten.

„Das liegt daran, dass in unserer Schule keine Haustiere erlaubt sind. Manche behaupten sein Hund Akamaru, stände ihm näher als seine besten Freunde. Aber davon abgesehen ist er ein echt netter Kerl. O-oh da vorne kommen die Läster-Schwestern." Karin, Kin und Tayuya rempelten sich, hämische Bemerkungen um sich werfend, durch die Menge. Erst ein etwas beleibterer Junge mit zwei roten Kreisen auf den Wangen stoppte ihr fort kommen.

„Hey Akimichi, schieb deinen fetten Arsch aus dem Weg!" Selbst über das plappern und lachen der anderen Schüler hinweg, drang Karins schrille Stimme zu ihnen durch.

„Was ist denn da vorne los?" Ein hochgewachsener Mann bahnte sich seinen Weg auf die Vier zu. Schnell zerstreute sich die kleine Gruppe und der braunhaarige Mann wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Sensei Umino, unser Biologie- und Vertrauenslehrer. Und der Junge, war Choji. Er ist ein unglaublich lieber Kerl und würde keiner Fliege was zu leide tun, aber trotzdem machen die Drei ihn immer fertig. Der Arme."

Tenten sah ihm kurz hinterher und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihren Freundinnen um. „Sonst noch jemand wichtiges?"

„Naja, dein Sitznachbar." Tenten sah zur Seite und quiekte kurz auf, als zwei Augen mit wahrhaft buschigen Augenbrauen zurück starrten. „Ist Rock Lee."

„H- Hi", sagte Tenten und schüttelte die ihr dargebotene Hand.

„Hallo, du kannst mich Lee nennen. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Der Junge neben ihr schüttelte ihre Hand mit einem solchen Enthusiasmus, dass sie fürchtete sie könne gleich abfallen. „Du bist neu an der Schule, oder? Ich habe dich hier zumindest noch nie gesehen... Wie heißt du?"

„Ten... Ten..."

„Cool, hallo Tenten. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir hier an der Schule, ein paar aus unserer Stufe können ein bisschen nervig sein" Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen wen er damit meinte „aber die Meisten sind echt nett. Hey, vielleicht haben wir ja ein paar Kurse zusammen, das wäre – oh, hey, Freunde." Er ließ Tentens Hand los und winkte ein paar Jungen zu, die grade durch die Eingangstür hereingekommen waren. „Wir sehen uns später!", rief er ihr noch zu und rannte dann los.

„Ja, das war Lee", sagte Ino „Er ist ein bisschen seltsam."

„Ich finde ihn ganz nett. Er scheint die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines hyperaktiven Eichhörnchens zu haben und ich glaube er hat mir grade die Hand gebrochen, aber ansonsten scheint er ganz in Ordnung zu sein."

„Hast du seine Haare gesehen? Und seine Augenbrauen?"

„Meine Güte Ino, jetzt sei doch nicht so. Sag mir lieber wer die Typen sind, zu denen er da rüber geflitzt ist."

Ino murmelte etwas in ihren imaginären Bart. „Ja ja, schon gut. Das sind -"

„Tenten, du hast aber auch nicht das beste Gedächtnis, oder?", unterbrach Temari sie „Die habe ich dir doch schon gestern vorgestellt."

Tenten hob ihre linke Augenbraue und setzte ihren patentierten „Bitte was?"-Blick auf.

„Die Jungs am Café."

Ihre Miene klärte sich auf. „Ach die. Ja, klar! … Wer war das noch mal?"

Temari seufzte. „Okay, also noch mal von vorne. Der mit den Blonden Haaren ist Naruto."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich." Tenten warf einen Blick zu Hinata hinüber, die schon wieder mit schmachtendem Ausdruck im Gesicht in den Anblick des Blondschopfs versunken war.

„Und der mit den braunen Haaren, die zu so einem komischen Zopf hochgesteckt sind, ist Shikamaru. Er ist schlau und faul. Ja, ich glaube das ist eine gute Beschreibung. Und er ist im Schachclub. Ganz ehrlich, wer geht in den Schachclub?"

„Leute die gerne... Schach spielen?", versuchte es Tenten, aber das war wohl eine rhetorische Frage gewesen.

„Weiter im Text, der mit den langen Haaren ist Neji, Hinatas Cousin. Er ziemlich gut in der Schule, ich glaube aus der Gruppe sogar am besten, aber er lernt auch ziemlich viel, obwohl man das nicht so von ihm denkt. Öh, wer noch. Sai. Der mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren und dem seltsamen Lächeln. Das kann einen vielleicht aufregen. Er ist der einzige Junge in der Stufe der Kunst Leistungskurs gewählt hat und ist was das zwischenmenschliche angeht ein Wrack. Und... ja, das war's auch schon. Den anderen Typen kenne ich nicht, der muss wohl auch neu sein."

„Das ist Sasuke. Der Bruder von Itachi", sagte Hinata die sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst hatte.

„Weißt du etwas über ihn?", fragte Sakura.

„Nur was ich Temari und Tenten gestern schon erzählt habe. Er wurde bis jetzt zu Hause unterrichtet und soll jetzt zu uns auf die Schule gehen. Ich habe ihn bisher nur einmal gesehen und das ist auch schon Ewigkeiten her."

Tenten kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren, die Sasuke beobachteten. Die halbe versammelte Schülerschaft – also die weibliche Hälfte der Stufe – hatte ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet und tuschelten leise vor sich hin.

Auf der Bühne hatte sich inzwischen ein schwarzhaariger Mann in einem giftgrünen Hemd eingefunden und versuchte verzweifelt das Mikrofon ans Laufen zu kriegen. Doch das Schicksal schien es nicht gut mit ihm zu meinen, denn nicht nur die Technik versagte, sondern kurz darauf auch seine Stimme, als er verzweifelt versuchte Ruhe in die Schülermenge zu bringen. Langsam sammelte sich eine Gruppe von Lehrern um ihn herum, die entweder wild mit den Armen wedelnd versuchten die Menge zu beruhigen, oder mit verzweifelten Blicken neben den Lautsprechern knieten.

Die fünf Mädchen beobachteten das Schauspiel kichernd, einzig Lee, der sich inzwischen wieder neben sie hatte fallen lassen, sah besorgt aus. „Vielleicht sollte ich nach vorne gehen und ihm helfen …", murmelte er wohl mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendwem sonst und sprintete auch schon nach vorne.

„Hach, Lee ist wahrlich besessen von Sensei Gai …", seufzte Sakura kopfschüttelnd.

„Sensei Gai ist der mit dem fragwürdigen Modegeschmack. Er ist Lees großes Idol und man sieht die Beiden fast immer zusammen. Der daneben, mit der Maske ist Kakashi Hatake."

„Er sieht doch erst aus wie dreißig, warum ist sein Haar grau?"

„Das weiß niemand so genau. Darüber wird fast so viel geredet wie über seine Maske. Ernsthaft, was versteckt er darunter? Brandwunden? Narben? Einen Papageienschnabel?"

Tenten musste bei der Vorstellung lachen. „Und der dahinter?"

„Asuma Sarutobi, ebenfalls Vertrauenslehrer und er leitet die Schach-AG. Und daneben ist Kurenai Yuhi, sie ist die einzige Vertrauenslehrerin an der Schule."

Während sie geredet hatten, hatten die Lehrer und Lee es irgendwie geschafft das Mikrofon wieder funktionsfähig zu machen. Nach einem schmerzhaft in den Ohren ziependen Rückkopplungsgeräusch verstummte schließlich die versammelte Schülerschaft. Lee spurtete wieder zurück zu seinem Platz und auf der Bühne gingen die Lehrer einen Schritt zurück um eine blondhaarige Frau nach vorne treten zu lassen.

„Das ist unsere Schulleiterin", flüsterte Sakura Tenten zu. „Frau Tsunade. Sie kann ziemlich streng sein, aber auch nett. Irgendwie..."

Besagte Tsunade räusperte sich einmal deutlich vernehmlich ins Mikrophon um noch die letzten schwatzenden Schüler zum Schweige zu bringen und fing dann an zu reden.

„ Liebe Schüler. Wie schön, dass es nach den Ferien alle von euch wieder zu uns zurück geschafft haben. Ich bin mir sicher ihr habt viel erlebt und wollt euch davon erzählen, aber dafür habt ihr ja den Unterricht, also hört mir jetzt bitte kurz zu. Ihr seid jetzt in der Oberstufe, dass heißt ihr habt keinen Klassenverband mehr sondern nur noch Kurse.

Ende letzten Jahres habt ihr eure Wahlbögen abgegeben auf denen ihr angekreuzt habt welche Fächer ihr gerne hättet und wir durften unsere Ferien damit verbringen sie aus zu werten und einen Stundenplan zusammen zu stellen, der so vielen eurer Wünsche wie nur möglich entspricht. Wenn ihr also nicht mit euren neununddreißig besten Freundinnen in den selben Kursen seit ist das natürlich traurig – aber wir können da wirklich nichts mehr tun, also rennt uns doch bitte nicht hinterher und fragt, ob wir die Pläne umschreiben können. Ferner müsst ihr noch eure Nachmittagsaktivitäten wählen. Wenn ihr gleich eure Pläne ausgehändigt bekommt, kriegt ihr dazu noch ein Blatt das ihr bitte bis spätestens Mittwoch abgebt und auf dem ihr ankreuzt an welchen AGs ihr teilnehmen wollt. Und wenn ich sage Mittwoch, dann meine ich auch, dass euer Zettel bis Mittwoch Schulschluss im Stufenkasten liegen muss, ansonsten könnt ihr leider an gar keinen Aktivitäten teilnehmen.

Und bitte denkt selbst daran, dass manche AG-Zeiten vielleicht mit euren Sportkursen, die ab jetzt Nachmittags stattfinden, kollidieren können. Ich hoffe das ihr in den vergangenen Schuljahren genug gelernt habt um selber nach zu schauen ob die Zeiten zusammenfallen oder nicht, wir haben nämlich wirklich nicht genug Zeit um das auch noch nach zu prüfen, da die AGs schon nächste Woche beginnen sollen. Okay, genug der Rede, das Pläne verteilen wird schon lange genug brauchen. Eure Stufenleitung wird jetzt eure Namen in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufrufen, und wenn ihr dran seit geht ihr nach vorne und holt euch eure Unterlagen ab. Klar soweit?"

Es war anscheinend klar soweit, zumindest wurden keine Fragen gestellt und die Stufenleitung konnte anfangen die Namen aus zu rufen.

Quälend langsam schlurfte einer nach dem anderen nach vorne, schnappte sich seinen Zettel und begann diesen mit dem seiner Freunde zu vergleichen. So kam es, dass mit jedem zurückkehrenden Schüler der Lärmpegel mehr und mehr anschwoll, bis Kurenai beinahe schreien musste um ihn zu übertönen. Aber während ihre Freundinnen nach und nach aufgerufen wurden, wartete Tenten vergeblich darauf ihren Namen zu hören. Erst nachdem sich Ino mit konzentriert gerunzelter Stirn, wieder neben sie fallen gelassen hatte, trat Tsunade noch einmal vor.

„Darf ich noch für einen kurzen Augenblick eure Aufmerksamkeit haben? Als letztes möchte ich euch zwei neue Schüler vorstellen, die ab heute eure Stufe besuchen werden. Wenn die Beiden bitte einmal nach vorne kommen, würden?"

„Na los, geh schon.", zischte Ino und schob sie aus der Stuhlreihe in Richtung Bühne.

„Ah, da sind sie schon. Bitte heißt mit einem herzlichen Applaus Tenten-"

Ein schriller Schrei unterbrach sie. „Aaaah! Sasuke!" Augenblicklich ruckten die Köpfe der weiblichen Schülerschaft nach oben und fixierten den Schwarzhaarigen, der hinter Tenten die Empore betreten hatte.

„ … und Sasuke Uchiha." Die Halle brach in lautes Jubel Gekreische, seitens der Mädchen und halbherzigem Applaus des Restes aus.

Tenten fühlte sich etwas unwohl auf der großen Bühne, ganz besonders als Sasuke sich neben sie stellte und die hasserfüllten Blick von ungefähr 60 Mädchen sie zu durchbohren drohten. Sie setzte ein leicht verkrampftes Lächeln auf.

„Die Beiden sind neu hier und möchten sich bestimmt einmal kurz vorstellen."

Eigentlich wollte Tenten alles andere als sich vorstellen, sonder viel lieber einfach ihren Plan nehmen und wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück huschen wie es alle anderen Schüler auch getan hatten, aber Tsunade warf ihr ein 'Tu es oder du wirst nie wieder glücklich'-Lächeln zu und so stolperte sie nach vorne zum Mikro.

„Ja... Hallo Leute, ich bin Tenten und gehe ab jetzt mit euch zur Schule. Ich...komme aus China, lebe aber schon seit mehreren Jahren hier und habe jetzt hier auf die Schule gewechselt um die Oberstufe zu besuchen. Und... ja, ich glaube das war es eigentlich auch schon so." Sie hüstelte leise und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Hallo, ich bin Sasuke" Irgendwo kreischte ein Mädchen „Mein Vater hat mich hier her geschickt und ich gehe jetzt hier zur Schule." Tosender Applaus begleitete sie, als Kurenai ihnen ihre Pläne in die Hand drückte und wieder zu ihren Plätzen schickte.

Kaum war Tsunade verstummt, hatten sich die Schüler erhoben und in kleinen Grüppchen eingefunden. Tenten war so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich von der Bühne gehuscht und wurde dort von ihren Freundinnen empfangen. „Hast dich wacker geschlagen, Tenten." Temari klopfte ihr kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. „Zumindest besser, als die letztes Jahr …"

„Was ist passiert?"

Sakura schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Darüber sprechen wir nicht."

„Genug davon!", bestimmte Ino und schnappte sich Tentens Stundenplan, „Uh… Bio und Englisch Leistungskurs … wir haben Mathe zusammen … und Chemie. Ich liebe Chemie!"

Sakura ignorierte ihren Monolog und studierte stattdessen den Zettel mit den AGs. „Ich glaube ich probiere es dieses Jahr mal mit Gärtnern. Tsunade selbst ist die zuständige Lehrerin."

„Außerdem ekelt Karin sich vor Insekten.", fügte Ino grinsend hinzu. „Schon verlockend, aber ihr wisst, dass ich seit Jahren Fotografie wähle."

„Was natürlich überhaupt nichts mit einem gewissen Schwarzhaarigen zu tun hat, der dich immer ‚Schönheit' nennt, nicht wahr?" Temari grinste breit und taxierte genannten am anderen Ende der Aula. Ino errötete und streckte ihr, äußerst ladylike, die Zunge raus.

„Hinata, nimmt bestimmt Theater. Das tut ihr auch gut. Sie ist viel selbstbewusster geworden." Tenten warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die errötende Blauhaarige und erhaschte dann einen Blick auf Temaris Zettel, auf dem deutlich ein Kreuz hinter Kickboxen zu erkennen war. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihr eigenes Papier. Am liebsten hätte sie Martial Arts gewählt, aber der merkwürdig aussehende Sensei Gai leitete diesen Kurs.

Andererseits wäre bestimmt Lee in diesem Kurs und der schien doch ganz nett zu sein. Kurz entschlossen setzte sie ihr Kreuz, faltete ihren Plan zusammen und steckte ihn in ihre Westentasche. Auch die anderen hatten ihre Zettel ausgefüllt und standen aufbruchsbereit um sie herum. „Was machen wir jetzt?", erkundigte sich Hinata. „Es ist grade mal zehn, lasst uns doch noch etwas unternehmen, bevor wir nach Hause gehen."

„Siehst du, viel selbstbewusster.", flüsterte Ino.

„Es ist so schönes Wetter. Wir könnten schwimmen gehen."

„Au ja! Freibad!" Begeistert hüpfte Ino auf und ab und klatschte dabei in die Hände.

„Sie hat sich letztens erst einen neuen Bikini gekauft und brennt seitdem auf eine Gelegenheit ihn ein zu weihen.", fügte Sakura erklärend hinzu. „Wenn wir uns beeilen kriegen wir noch den Bus um acht nach. Und zu Hause können wir vielleicht Itachi überreden uns zu fahren."

„Dann nichts wie los."

* * *

Lasst doch ein paar Zeilen da wenn ihr grade Zeit habt, wir freuen uns da immer drüber (es ist wie eine Sucht O.o) und bis bald.


End file.
